Life
by Alexandra Braginsky
Summary: just another story about a lovely couple. forgive me for bad grammar and missing words,cause everytime i upload a new story,i always finds missing words. i dunno why.


Smoker sat at his desk in his office. He typed a few reports of crime have been arrested and reports of criminal who committed suicide when caught. Luffy watched him work while picking his nose. Smoker sighed, "Luffy, if you do not have jobs, why do not you just help me?" Smoker asked patiently, but deep in his heart he wanted to punch this younger colonel's forehead affectionately with a hammer. Luffy shook his head. "I certainly do not have jobs to do, but I'm busy waiting for lunch. Makino said she would make the meat for lunch today." Makino is the responsible for consumption of which has an office in the canteen. Smoker glanced at the clock. "I know you're hungry, but look at the watch first, stupid. It's only ten o'clock." Luffy nodded. "Only two more hours right? I must get ready to get a lot of MEAT!"

Smoker shook his head, then re-typing on his computer. Ten minutes, twenty minutes. Suddenly the sound of 'Bruk' and Luffy fell off his chair. "Ouch!", Shouted Luffy when his butt greeting the floor. Smoker just look at him for a moment and looked back at the screen. There's a cell phone's voice and Luffy took out his cell phone, then he picked up the phone, "Hey, Nami! What? Really? Tonight? OH YEAAAAAH!" Luffy yelled as he jumped around his office and Smoker's. "Just me? Ha? Okay! I want meat!" Luffy spoke into the phone. "All right! See you later! " Luffy hit the 'reject' button. Smoker looked Luffy, "corporal Nami? She asked you out again?" Smoker asked while Luffy nodded approvingly. "I'm having dinner with her! Moreover, her cooking's so good! Maybe I can take it home later..." Luffy asked himself. Smoker shook his head (again). Corporal Nami is the orange haired girl that was quite interesting, but she's only interested in money. As far as Smoker knows, she paid special attention to Luffy. Smoker wondered to himself, 'what's interesting from this child?' Suddenly the office door open. A black-haired boy with freckles on his face jumped in and embraced Luffy. "Luffy! I'm coming!" Luffy hugged him back. "Ace! I miss you...!" Smoker who previously did not care, began to freak out. He knows who this person. Very familiar. "Hey, Smokey ... do not work on. Let's have fun little ... Luffy already into the cafetaria." Smoker hear a voice in his ear. The voice that tried to tease him. Two hands around his neck, warm breath on his cheek. "Portgas! What the hell are you doing!" Smoker tried to release the young policeman who was dependent on his neck. "Naa,yesterday we had a date." Ace frowned. "Dating like hell! We just patrol around! You also damaged my car!" Smoker mind drifted back to 36 hours earlier. His car hit a garbage container because Ace disturbed him while driving. Okay,after that they share embarrassing moments (Smoker hugged Ace and Ace kissed Smoker) but that does not change anything right? Smoker pondered for some time. Ace, who still sits on Smoker's lap, smiled and then stepped forward and placed his lips on Smoker's. Smoker's eyes rounded. "Mmph! Mmpph!" Smoker protest was swallowed by Ace's lips. Ace does not care about Smoker's hand pulling on the back of his shirt.

He remained with the passionate kiss. Smoker finally gave up and put his arm around Ace's waist, Ace's shirt was lifted up and Smoker's hands rubbed into the back of the boy. Smoker tongue began to dominate. Smoker warm hands on his sensitive skin and a heat up kiss makes Ace sighed into the kiss and escape. Then he whispered in Smoker's ear, "Smokey-chan was so naughty ..." Smoker rolled his eyes. "What are you doing here?" Ask Smoker. "Me? I just visited Luffy." Smoker was about to stand up, but Ace is still hindered by not moving from his lap. "Did not you have work? Come down," Ace shook his head, "No. I want Smoker." Ace said childishly. Smoker was getting mad, "come on, Portgas, I have to work!" Ace laughed, then kissed the Smoker's rough cheek before getting out of Smoker's lap and sat on the couch. Smoker continue typing, as if nothing happened before. Ace shrugged and then exit the room. Smoker just staring at his back which was wrapped with a black jacket, down to a slender waist, then into a sexy ass. Oh, no. Smoker would not admit that Ace does have a sexy ass. Oh, how he wanted to enter his cock into that tight bottoms. Smoker shook his head vigorously. Then he continued typing with concentrations that have been broken. The door opened again. Smoker half expecting Luffy to get in, but it was Ace. He was carrying two paper bags. "This is your lunch, Makino asked me to take it." Ace said. Smoker nodded and then received the bag from Ace muttering 'thank you'. Ace smiled, then sat in front of Smoker table and reached into the bag. "Wow. Meat sandwich, apples, biscuits and coffee." Ace muttered quietly. Smoker smile, "what are your lunch at work like?" Ace who was munching his sandwich meat with extraordinary speed, shook his head slowly. "Swallow it," Smoker said as he sipped coffee. Ace swallowed and said, "I usually buy my own lunch," Smoker whistle. "Do not Garp tell Margaret to make food?" Ask Smoker. Ace shook his head again, then bit into his apple harder than necessary. "I usually eat at the Baratie restaurant," said Ace. "Oh, isn't it a restaurant owned by Zeff ?," Ace nodded, "I also often eat there." Smoker said. "The food's delicious. Besides,Sanji often gave me a discount." Ace said. Smoker raised an eyebrow. "Then I must ask him to give me discount too,". Ace chuckled. They had finished eating now. "Well, Smokey," called Ace. "What?" Smoker said. Ace stared Smoker for a moment, then said shyly, "later, after work, can we..you know..have a date?" Ask Ace. He eyed Smoker with eyes full of hope. Smoker was pity to refuse. "All right. But this time do not damage the car." Smoker said. Ace's eyes twinkled. "Okay! I love Smokey." Ace kiss Smoker on the cheek again. "You wait in the car," Smoker said, handing the car keys at Ace. Ace nodded. Smoker kissed Ace's forehead, then watched the boy's face. Ace's face flushed. "naughty Smokey! Do not tease me," Ace frowned. Smoker waved his hand, telling Ace to get out. Ace threw a farewell kiss to Smoker.

Ace walked to the parking lot and climbed into Smoker's black sedan. His eyes caught a picture which is located in the seat of the car. Ace's hand grabbed the photo from the front seat. Smoker photographs with a bluish-black short-haired woman. They waved happily from the photo. Suddenly Smoker went into the wheel seat and saw that Ace was holding the photograph. Ace put down the picture and turned away his face to the window. Smoker raised an eyebrow, "what happened?" Ask Smoker. Ace shook his head while still looking out. Smoker took the photos that Ace had been holding. "She's Tashigi, my former assistant," Smoker said. "I know," said Ace brief. "Are you angry?" Ace looked at the Smoker. "I'm not angry...Just a little jealous," . Smoker holding the side of Ace's face and move his lips closer to Ace's lips, muttering, "You know, you're the first," Ace smiled and kissed Smoker's lips.

"Come on Smokey, let's watch movie. I heard there were good movies." Ace said. "Okay," Smoker run the car. They walked to cinema in silence. "Uh, there's an empty parking lot," Ace pointed ahead. Smoker nodded and parked cars. Ace get out of the car and shivered from the cold when the night air greeted his skin. He was only wearing a red shirt and a thin black jacket. Smoker see this and take a sweater out of the trunk. Then he went to Ace and put the sweaters on into Ace's body. "You're cold. Wear that." Ace smiled and nodded, "thank you," Smoker put his hand into his jacket pocket. "I could be killed by general Garp if I let you sick," said Smoker. Ace grab Smoker's arm. "Um, Ace, you know we'll look funny if you like that,right?" Smoker tried to break Ace out of his hand, feeling uncomfortable. Ace grabbed Smoker's arm more tightly and pressed his face into Smoker's arm. "Let it be, we are boyfriends ," Smoker rolled his eyes. "Come on, Ace!" Smoker still struggling with Ace , but Ace grip even tighter. "Oh, whatever," Smoker moves towards cinema by dragging Ace. "We watched this one,'kay?, its horror,Smokey," Ace said, pointing to one of the boards 'played today'."No," Smoker refused. "Ah, are you afraid?" Ace teased Smoker. Twitch. "Huh! A colonel like me can not be scared by a movie like this." Smoker left Ace and bought two tickets. Ace smiled. Its easy to heat up-Smoker. "Smokey,I want popcorn and soda," said Ace spoiled Smoker when he's back to place where Ace standing. "Buy it yourself," Smoker said dismissively. "I want to you buy me Smokeeeer!" Ace said loudly, enough to make some passersby's heads turn into this antique pair. Smoker banged his hand to his forehead, "alright, alright, go inside first," Smoker gives two tickets to the Ace. Ace nodded pleasantly and began walking into the studio. Smoker shook his head. "Excuse me, I want to buy a large popcorn, a soda and a coffee." Ask Smoker to a counter guard. "Okay, please wait a minute," then the guard approached a teller machine and take a box full of popcorn and two plastic glasses. "Thank you," Smoker gives 30 berries. The guard nodded and serve a people in the line behind Smoker. Smoker runs into the studio and began looking for his seat number and Ace's. Then he saw someone waving to him and yelled, "Smokey! Here!" Smoker sighed as he approached. "Thank you, Smokey," Ace took the popcorn and soda from Smoker's hand. Smoker sat next to Ace and looked around. They sat on the very end seats. It seems not many people who are brave enough to watch this movie, because not all the seats filled. There are only a few people in the front row. Next to Smoker was rows of empty seats. No peoples at all. Smoker swallowed. He's not afraid, just a little tense. Ace, who was drinking soda, turn his head to see Smoker's unusual expression. "Is there something bother you? Junshou?" Ace asked worried as he touched Smoker's cheek. Smoker shook his head quickly. Ace smiled knowingly, then kissed his lips briefly. "It's not too scary anyway, don't be afraid." Smoker looked at Ace, looking stubborn. "I'm not scared, I was not feeling well," said Smoker. Ace raised an eyebrow. Suddenly the lights out. "Ooh! The movie was already started!" Ace said with delight. Smoker felt sick, but determined to remain brave. No way he looks like a coward, and in front of this brat! Then Smoker felt a warm hand hold his hand. Ace's hand. Smoker smiled a little and start watching. The story was about an attractive man who turns out to be psychopath. He slept with many women and men before killing them and make them puppets to be kept at home. One day he was captured and his home was confiscated. But the police never found the puppets as he put it in the basement. Over time the house was uninhabited, which be famous because many of the voices of women and men for help. Smoker does not interfere with the story, but there is one thing that bothered him. The scenes for 18 years and older also displayed! The man pushing his penis in the ass of a smaller man while massaging the man's penis. Groans and sighs fill the whole studio. "Aaah...Aah..mmh..Mihawk..aah..I..." Moaned the smaller man who named Zoro. Somehow it reminds Smoker of name of one of his subordinates. "Agh .. you..mm..very tight, Zoro..ooh.." Mihawk is kissing Zoro's neck. Ah, shit. Looks like Smoker's pants began to feel uncomfortable. Smoker glanced at Ace. Ace's eyes still looked at the screen while his hand put the popcorn into his mouth. Smoker closed his eyes and hope this movie get it over until finally the lights came back on and Ace pulled his hand back to the parking lot. "Ngg, Smokey, I'm hungry," said Ace when they were in the car. Smoker run the car before saying, "come to my apartment. We have pizza.". Ace smiled. "Hmm~ Smokey's naughty but I like it..." Ace said teasingly. Smoker fuming. "No. I do not want generals Garp reprimanded if later you could not even walk," ace pouted. "Huh. Do not care about that old man, better have fun~" Ace blink an eye. "We'll see," Smoker said dismissively. They came to the Smoker's apartment when the clock showed eight o'clock. Then they went upstairs to Smoker's room. Smoker took the phone and pressing a few buttons, "hello, with pizza hut? I ordered two meat lover pizza and vanilla milkshake. Please send to Omatsuri apartment, room number 203. What? Oh,I'm Comodore. Fine, thank you." Then Smoker pressing reject button. "Hey, Smokey.." Smoker looking to find Ace that has been lying in bed with a teasing smile. Smoker rolled his eyes, "please," he said, taking cans of cold coffee in a small refrigerator. "Oh, come on, junshouu .." Ace whined. Smoker sits on the edge of the bed while drinking his coffee, "alright, but there are a prerequisite," Ace's eyes twinkled. "What, what?" Ace asked. "Strip for me," Smoker said, putting his coffee into the small table beside his bed and climbed into bed. Ace winking to Smoker. "Okay," Ace began to stand. His hands clasped the tip Smoker's given sweater, and pulled it off. Then he pulled a black jacket that hung on his body slowly. Smoker sighed. Ace grinned slyly and holding the tip of the red shirt he was wearing and pulled it up slowly, showing considerable body formed with muscle but still slim and slender. Smoker felt himself getting hard. Tan skin that looks smooth, with brown nipples on his chest. Make a Smoker want to eat this young man. "Portgas, you're really sexy," Ace pouted a little when he was called by the 'Portgas' name , but still continued his striptease. His left hand rubbed the front of the jeans, while his right hand clutching his black hair. Then his left hand and his right move and meet in the chest. Ace twist his own nipples and moan in pleasure. Then his hand went down to jeans and open the black jeans buttons. His hands pulled the zipper slowly, his eyes continue to watch Smoker. Smoker gives nod of support. Ace let the jeans fall at his feet, his hand on the edge of black boxer he was wearing. Then he pulled the boxer is down, exposing himself completely. Smoker pulled Ace onto the bed and began to kiss him with passion. His hands down to Ace's chest and gave a twist to that sexy nipple. Ace moaned and put his hand on Smoker's neck. Smoker pulled away and took a deep breath while panting. "Cheating .." Ace said spoiled. "You still wear a full suit and I was naked," Smoker take off his jacket and shirt to reveal a muscular chest and his six pack. Ace rubbed Smoker's chest. Smoker sighed when Ace's warm hand brushed one of his nipples. Then they re-locked in a passionate kiss before the bell rang. "Damn, why must at a time like this?" Smoker grumbled as he pulled away from Ace's body and walked to the front door. "All 35 berry .." The delivery man said kindly. "Okey," Smoker gives 50 berries, "get the change," blam. The door closed. Then Smoker threw the pizza up the table and re-joined the Ace in bed. Smoker gently kissed Ace's lips and licked his lower lip. Ace sighed and opened his mouth. Smoker thrust his tongue immediately into Ace's mouth, licking and sucking everywhere. Smoker feels like a cigarette, and a coffee, Ace thought. While Smoker is enjoying a sweet taste salty popcorn and a soda from Ace's mouth. They break away for a while before returning to kiss. Suddenly the phone rang. "Aaaaargh, can not they leave us for a minutes!" Smoker picked up the phone as he was frustrated. "Hello?" Smoker said rather loudly. "Um, Colonel Smoker, there is murder in the block 3. We suspect it is related to the Crocodile who's still on the run. Can you help us clean up the situation?" Tashigi's voice. "Oh, all right," Smoker hung up and turned into Ace who was still naked in bed. "Ace, I-" "Go, but don't take too long," Ace smiled menacingly. Smoker smile as he put on his clothes. He kissed Ace's lips again. "Not for long, I promise," Smoker said quietly. Ace smiled weakly and kissed his cheek. Smoker took the car keys and ran toward the parking lot. "Shit. I had to ask for days off," he muttered as he drove to the crime scene. Smoker slipped into the crowd at a fairly narrow alley and saw a man lying with a knife in his chest. "The victim named Jango, 21 years," said Zoro from his right side. "Leave it to the forensics team," said Sanji who was beside Zoro. Zoro pinching Sanji's hand, "not that easy, dartbrow, we must dismiss this crowd," a small scream and Sanji beat Zoro's arm, "don't call me an dartbrow, Marimo!" Smoker sighed then ordered the couple who are still fighting to stay away. Many police cars and one ambulance was parked there. Clearly draw attention, thought Smoker. Tonight will be a long night.

3 hours later,

Smoker looked at the digital clock in his car. It's 11:15. Smoker accelerate the car. The case was quite time consuming. Smoker ran up the stairs toward his room. Click. He opened the door. "Ace?" He called softly. Smoker entered the room and saw Ace who fell asleep on the couch while holding a slice of pizza. Smoker chuckled, then took the pizza from Ace's grip and put the pizza in opened pizza box on the table. Smoker carrying Ace bridal-style to the bed and put Ace down slowly. He wrapped Ace with a white blanket. Smoker opened his shirt and joined Ace in the bed. He studied the face of peaceful Ace for a moment and slipped his hand on Ace's slender waist, falls into deep slumber.

Morning - -

Smoker opened his eyes. Then he felt a warm body beside his. He smiled to Ace's face who was still asleep. Smoker stroked Ace's smooth black hair. Then a perfect ear and cheek. Smoker's hand gently stroking Ace's cheek. Formerly he was not like the existence of this child. But the more frequently Ace visited Luffy, Smoker realized there's something interesting from Ace. In fact, it's so interesting, until he could not resist the Ace'scharm. Ace is a person who is born with all capabilities. Intelligence, physically perfect, handsome face, and interesting personal. Smoker continue stroked Ace's freckled cheek until Ace's eyes open. "Good morning, sleepy head," said Smoker. Ace yawned. "Morning, Smokey," said Ace. "Chu ~" Ace kissed Smoker's cheek affectionately. "What's that?" Ask Smoker. "A good morning kiss." Ace smiled and squirm out of bed. "Aaaaah! We don't have fun! Why you don't wake me up last night?" Ace asked, recalling what happened yesterday. Smoker shrugged, "you fall asleep," Smoker said. Ace pouted. "Naaaa~Smokey's evil!" Ace said as he folded his arms in front of the chest and looked out the window. Smoker sighed, "so,why do not we do now?" Ask Smoker. Ace turned around and smiled mischievously. Then he climbed back into bed and kissed Smoker's lips with lust. Smoker pinned Ace beneath him. His hand began to fondle the boy's body, making Ace moaned. Smoker insert three fingers into the mouth of Ace, prompting him to suck. Smoker enjoying the warm sensation of Ace's tongue danced around his finger. Then Smoker remove his finger from the mouth of Ace and lowered his head between Ace's legs. "Ooooh! Smo-nggh Aaaah...umh...nnn.." Smoker continue giving blowjob to Ace, sucking Ace's penis and licking the tip, putting one finger into the hole Ace. "Sm-smokey..ungh.." Ace sighed. Smoker directly enter the third finger and make a cutting motion. "Ouch! A-Ow! That's hurt..." Ace sighed. Smoker went up and kissed his lips. "Wait a minute" Ace just sighed and began moving against Smoker's fingers. "Ooh-oooh! Aah .. mmmn ungh ... .." Smoker kept moving his fingers and rub one side that makes Ace scream. 'Found it,' thought Smoker. "Smokeyy .. hurry up .." Smoker pull out his fingers and positioned his penis in front of Ace's hole, then pushed inside. Ace screamed in pain. This thing is bigger in size than the fingers. Ace closed his eyes. Smoker see tears streaming down Ace's cheeks and wipe it with his thumb. "Ace? Does this hurt?" Ace shook his head. "Do not lie. Talk to me,darling,does it hurt?" Ace shook his head again, "it's not. When would you like to mov-Aaaah .. ummm .. oh god ..." Smoker was pushing his penis into Ace's ass and felt the warmth of surrounded his penis, burning him with pleasure. "Ooh Aaah..Ace..oh-oooh...you're so..nggh.." They kept moving and moaning until finally reached orgasm. Panting,Smoker kiss Ace's sweaty forehead. Ace looked at him with affection and kiss Smoker's rough cheek. Smoker embracing Ace in his arms. Ace leaned his head into Smoker's chest. "Smoker?" Call Ace. "Huh?" Smoker was too busy kissing Ace's hair. "Let's take a bath." Smoker rolled his eyes. Why did this brat always saying things that broke the comfort atmosphere? Last time they did it, Ace even discuss a new menu in the restaurant. "Fine, you take a shower first," said Smoker. Ace nodded and break away from his boyfriend's warm body, and headed to the bathroom. Smoker took the cigarette and walked out of the room (after wearing the pants, of course.). Smoker closed the door and sat in a chair located in the corridor, enjoying the morning air of GrandLine. Suddenly, next room door is open. Zoro's door. Smoker and Zoro is neighbors since two weeks ago, since Zoro moved from his old mansion. a young blonde wearing a bath robe. "Mr. Smoker," said Sanji. Smoker nodded. "Is you and Zoro in a kind of...relationship huh?" Ask Smoker. Sanji's face flushed red, but he nodded. "I hope we does not talk about this in the workplace," Sanji muttered. Smoker laughed. "Of course not," said Smoker. Sanji smiled. "excuse me, sir," said Sanji, his hand on the doorknob. "Yes," said Smoker. "Oh, I forgot. It turned out that Ace has a beautiful voice," teased Sanji and he closed the door immediately. Smoker trying to digest the information. 'Ace? Voice? What-' thought Smoker. "Oh shit," he grumbled.


End file.
